finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Proxying
a.k.a. The Layman's Guide to Proxying. What You'll Need *Adobe Photoshop (the template was made on CS2, using anything above that should be fine) *The .psd template *Dominik Font; free for personal use font, used for the power numbers (grab it here) *Web access *Just a bit of patience The Process For this example we will proxify Tifa (1) When you open the template you will be greeted by a full transparency image and a bunch of Layer Groups on the layer window, so lets get started. Being Tifa a Fire card, we're gonna set the 'Shared' and 'Fire' Layer groups as visible. Now we will go and edit the Text Layers to make it the same as the original card. Using the Text tool, modify the 'Name', 'Title', 'Code', 'Power' and 'Effect' Layers on the Shared group (as in: copy-paste from the wiki) ability isnt finished yet, will get to it later Now we will modify the basic atributes of the card. On the Fire group we will uncheck the visibility on the EX layer, then we will check both subgroups. Inside the 'Position' subgroup we will check the FORWARD one and uncheck all else. And inside the CP Cost we will check her cost of 4 and uncheck everything else. Now to finalize the ability. First off we will take the 'Waterkick' and capitalize it, set the font style to Bold Italic and color it red, also we will leave some space between it and the description of the skill itself. To set the small cost icons of the skill costs we will see inside the 'Effect Cost Icons' subgroup. Being this card one with a Special ability, check the 'S' layer and the 2 cost cristals, one fire and one shine, and move each layer into position in front of Waterkick. This has to be manually done for each card since no card share the position of these icons, as well as the ammount, in which case you need to duplicate each layer as needed. Now for the best part, we will put a pic on the card. Most (if not all) of the cards' art are already existing pics (lazy lazy square) so using Google reverse image search its easy to come up with a decent resolution pic of the card's art. Copy the result and paste it on the bottom of all layers. Move it and resize it (Ctrl+T) as needed... and TADAHH!!! Proxy done. Save a copy as png, jpg or whatever format you want. Printing Obviously the point of making all this is to be able to play the cards in english with as less hassle as posible. For the printing i suggest using either opaline or photography paper, but a medium-thickness bond sheet will do the trick cheaper. As for the size, i understand that these ones are the same size as a Magic The Gatering card, making them 63*88 mm or 2 15/32*3 7/16 in (damn complicated stuff, see why metric is superior?) just dont be an environmental douche and print multiple cards on a single page. Alternate Art This is the beauty of using a template. Last i checked using one or other pic for a card wont give you an advantage over other player so feel free to check stuff and do some pretty neat cards. 2-046u.png|Original Rinoa (2) card, which art is kinda meh P-Rinoa(2).png|Similar Proxy (different bg since couldnt find the exact one) O-Rinoa(2).png|Same Rinoa (2) card with a really neat fanart i found some time ago